This invention relates to arrangements for receiving contact potential responsive switching devices, and more particularly to the combination of contact potential responsive circuit breakers and electric outlets. It is known to combine contact potential responsive switching devices and electric outlets into units. The applicability of these prior art devices is, however, a relatively limited one. This invention provides a more generally applicable combination of contact potential responsive switching devices and electric outlets.